Synchronize! The Mindscaper's Limit-Breaker!
Attributes *Strong Potency *Strong Range *Moderate Utility Description The Mindscaper is not always about kicking ass and taking brains. Under Elena's direction, her projected superhero can synchronise its psionic energy with the mind's brainwaves, amplifying them to incredible extremes. In essence, the Mindscaper can synchronize with the mind of another character and allow them to achieve mind-over-matter benchmarks. In other words, to help them pass their limits. Because the Mindscaper requires unimpeded access to the mind, the power can only work on those with no barriers put in front of its path (not that the Mindscaper couldn't break them down, but that's another story...). Furthermore, the target requires a fair deal of trust in Elena to properly synchronize and meld with her alter-ego superhero. The standard time to fully meld is about half a minute, but this can drop to a good ten seconds if there is a close enough relationship between Elena and the target. Furthermore, once the Mindscaper melds to the target, Elena no longer has access to them. She cannot use any of her powers for the duration of the synchronization, including any defensive and passive powers. In short, she's totally vulnerable. Elena cannot Synchronize the Mindscaper with her own mind. Elena can only use this power once before requiring sleep (at least six mostly-continuous hours) to recharge the power. Synchronization may last up to ten minutes, and once the melding ends there whole time is lost. Melding can be ended by knocking the synchronized character or Elena unconscious, or by removing the targeted character from Elena's field of vision. Upon Synchronization, the target will receive any two of the items on the list below. Elena may, at any time during the synchronization, sacrifice access to some of her powers in order to add more items for each sacrificed power. Sacrificed powers with at least 50% of their use age left give two items, while those under 50% but still usable give one. Higher Cognitive Awareness and Sensory Anchor may not be sacrificed. Synchronization Bolstering List #Increase target's willpower and focus, including resistance against mental attacks such as hypnosis, fear, etc. Target is capable of using abilities that require concentration even when under heavy stress. Treat the character as though they have “very strong” willpower. #Target character thinks and acts faster. Cooldown and startup times to their powers are cut in half across the board. #Mental and physical fatigue does not strike them as quickly as it should. All power/physical endurance durations last 50% longer. #Adrenaline spikes in the target character's body. They are able to surpass their own bodily limits. Target character's top speed reaches 30 mph, and reflexes and acceleration adjust to reflect similar speeds. may be selected more than once, increasing top speed by 30 mph each time. #Adrenaline spikes in the target character's body. They are able to surpass their own bodily limits. Target character's can lift up to 1000 pounds, with the bodily endurance to sustain this (but not for forces of impact. Hitting harder will hurt harder without any extra cushioning). may be selected more than once, increasing top weight by 1000 lbs each time. #Character's technical skill 'clicks' in thanks to the discipline of the Mindscaper. One of the character's fighting skills is increased to Mastery Level, though it retains the same time limit and weaknesses involved in the discipline. Fighting styles beyond master increase to a 30-credit level, exemplifying maximal human capability in every regard. Category:Strong Potency Category:Strong Range Category:Moderate Utility Category:Powers